Our First Date
by Kit2000
Summary: Watase and Rinka are going on their first date to the amusement park, but something goes wrong and they get stuck in a cabin of the Ferris Wheel. A sequel to White Mask's Happy ending )


It was a hot summer day and I was really looking forward to this Sunday.

Iku-kun asked me on our first date. I still remember his blushing face when he tried to look confident and calm, while asking me out. It happened, when he was walking me home after school. It was funny how Lady Fate had tied us even after the accident. I couldn't even predict that we would be studying at the same school!

Iku-kun was two years older than me and was in his last year of studying. Haha, he was my sempai and always helped me with subjects I didn't understand.

We had been dating for three months now, but since I had been locked in hospital for a long time after been hit by a car, we didn't have much time to spend together as a couple.

A couple… My heart still skips a beat when I think about our developing relations.

Today Iku-kun is being so attentive to me. We decided to go to the amusement park, since both of us have never gone there before.

It is our first time going on a date. It is our first romantic experience. We are firsts to each other and the realization sends pleasant warmth to our hearts.

The day flew by quickly in total happiness and joy. We ate ice-cream, rode several carousels, visited a room of laughter (we both avoided the room of fear, since we've got enough of negative emotions back in NEVAEH Academy).

I feel like being the happiest girl in the world.

And in the end of our date we decided to ride one last carousel, which is famous for couples.

So now we are sitting next to each other in a cabin of the Ferris wheel and watching the sunset.

Truth to be told, the expression on Iku-kun's face starts to bother me a lot. Up until now, the ride went smoothly. We chatted about little things, laughed and held hands, but then something happened and we got stuck on the very top of the Ferris wheel. I sensed my beloved boy's sudden tension, but didn't pay much attention at first.

But now I am getting really worried, since the former fearsome White Mask is staring at one spot and mumbling something incoherently under his nose. Even his hand, which is holding mine, is getting colder.

"Iku-kun, are you alright?" I ask him quietly, bending forward a little to take a glimpse of his face.

He jolts to the sound of my voice as if he got hit. Then he slowly turns his head and looks at me with unreadable expression. But deep in his eyes I see great terror.

"Rinka," his voice is trembling and I start to panic. "Please, forgive me! It's my entire fault! It's all because I bring misfortune to everyone!"

His hand grips mine so tightly that it hurts. He is looking at me with frantic eyes and I can sense his fear. There is so much pain and anxiety in his beautiful gray eyes.

I try to calm him down by laying my other palm on his hand, which is still gripping mine tightly.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault at all," I smile at him as soothingly as I can master and he makes a sharp inhale in response.

"I don't' want you to die again, Rinka. I am so scared that if this thing collapses, we will never see each other again."

There is so much agony in his voice. Oh, dear! He is terrified to the limit of going insane.

"And it's my entire fault that it happens…" he keeps on repeating under his breath, hanging his head in despair and clutching his white hair with his free hand.

My heart aches seeing him like this. He is blaming himself for this sudden technical problem like it was him, who caused it. Well, I don't believe that! My Iku-kun is a good person and the bad things that happened in his life before have nothing to do with his imaginary "misfortune".

"Please, forgive me…please, forgive me…Rinka…"

His hysteric whispers are driving me crazy. I don't want to see him like this. It is our first and long-awaited date and I refuse to let it be ruined!

So I do the only thing that comes to my mind. I free my hands from his grasp and embrace him dearly, pressing his head to my chest. I am absolutely sure that we both blush to this intimate proximity, but I don't care. I sense his confusion and embarrassment as he tenses in my arms. But when I start running my fingers through his thick white hair in a soothing manner, I receive a long sigh of solace from him in response.

His hands envelope my body unsurely in a secure embrace, which causes my poor heart to beat like crazy. I love this boy so much that it is hard to keep myself from shouting it out loud to the whole universe.

"It's absolutely not your fault," I pronounce with a sigh instead. "I am sure it's just a temporary technical problem that soon will be fixed."

He nods his head weakly, which is still lying on my chest. I am sure he can hear my rapid heartbeat and it makes me go red all over again.

"Better think positive. I find this situation being wonderful! Just look at the window. The sunset is so beautiful and I am sitting here with the person I love the most," I try to make my voice sound calm, but in reality I am very embarrassed to talk about my feelings. Though, everything I've said is true.

For a second I think I sense him holding his breath.

"I am happy this little commotion happened. Where else could I hold you like this?" I add with a chuckle, but my whole body is trembling inside from the close proximity. Of course, I would have never acted so bold in any other situation, but I had to do something to calm him down. Back in NEVAEH Academy I used to hug him several times during crucial moments, and it always helped me to reach out to his mind. I am so happy that it worked again today.

With a melodic sigh he shifts in my arms and lifts up his head from my chest only to look at me with a sincere smile. His expressive gray eyes show so many bright emotions right now.

(I have never noticed before…his eyelashes are so long. I can't take my eyes off his gorgeous eyes. I think I am losing my mind from the feelings my heart is holding for this boy).

"What am I without you, Rinka? You are my salvation."

He gifts me with a shy smile, while caressing my cheek with his warm palm. I lean in to this pleasant touch.

"I love you so much."

It was all I could hear before his mouth captures my lips in a long and sensual kiss. We've shared several kisses before, but this one goes in no comparison to the previous experience. I feel like he is drinking my breath away and it makes me dizzy. My heart is pounding loudly in my head.

I love him just as much as he loves me. And I am really happy we have each other. My life gained meaning after I met Iku Watase.

And I answer his dominant kiss as best as I can, pouring all of my feelings and emotions into this wonderful moment.

The next moment we both hear a distant voice from the receiver in the cabin, which tells that the carousel is fixed and will continue its work in seconds.

We smile to each other, never breaking our pleasurable kiss.


End file.
